


Royal Drapery

by McLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan
Summary: Cullen is trying to work, Sebastian is touch starved.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Royal Drapery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Love Long Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465400) by [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen/pseuds/cullenlovesmen). 



> Read A Love Long Lost. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll ship it, you'll see it's a small ship, you'll cry some more. But then you'll see she has written a bunch of other Cullbastian fic!
> 
> She also beta read this and made it better and readable even if she tries to put the blame on me.

Cullen's knee bounced rapidly, his quill in his hand, turning, turning, turning. He needed to get this done. Needed to get it done perfectly, no less, having put it off for so long.

"Leannan," came a soothing voice, low and gentle, just behind his ear. It was followed by slender hands running across his shoulder and down his arms. "Come to bed."

"Can't," he grunted, chewing the end of his quill, eyes never straying from the parchment.

But Sebastian was not so easily put off. His hands ran up and down and up and down, fingering a little at the edge of his tunic sleeves. Then a mouth at his ear, kissing ever so gently as he whispered, "Can. And will."

It nearly worked. His leg stopped and his eyes danced to the side for a moment.

"Sebastian. It's important."

He knew what was coming. He knew it wasn't truly meant as anything but to tease…

"Am _I_ not?"

He didn't like it when Sebastian played hurt. It was too close to their past, and even with the playful lilt it was unbearable. So Cullen lifted a hand to Sebastian's and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Stop that."

He was rewarded with a huff and Sebastian's chin meeting his head, nestling in his curls. "What if I command it, as your Prince?"

Smirking, Cullen relented a little. "No. My husband, perhaps. But not my Prince."

"Treason," Sebastian gasped, sliding into Cullen's lap, arms around his shoulders. "I like it."

"Why did I marry you?" Cullen sighed.

"Because you love me." 

"Ah," he smiled, "that was it."

Giving in, just a little, he kissed Sebastian, long and slow, stopping only when it seemed Sebastian thought the battle was won. His hands ran down Cullen's neck and chest where they were promptly caught. 

"Uh-uh, no. I still have work to do." 

They smiled at one another, each determined to have his own way, so Cullen carefully pushed the Prince off of his lap and quickly pulled himself closer to the desk so as not to get caught again.

"Cullen, that's not very nice of you. Nobody expects you to work so late. Not when your Prince requires you for himself, Prince-Consort," Sebastian said from the floor. 

But the ex-Templar ignored him, picking up his quill and inspecting his report. 

"Prince-Consort! How dare you ignore me!" Sebastian gasped, lifting a leg to kick his husband. But it was caught in a strong hand, a thumb tickling the base before letting it drop.

Petulant and huffing, Sebastian wandered back to their bed, stripped naked, and pined - rather loudly - for his "Prince-Consort" until Cullen stood, the chair scraping back loudly, but still not giving enough warning as he pounced upon the Prince, pinning him to the bed and licking his neck.

"You brought this on yourself, you nuisance," he growled before pinning both of the man's wrists with one hand, using the other to run featherlight patterns down his ribs, making him laugh and cry and moan.

"No... No Cullen," Sebastian giggled, yet still frowning as he tried to wriggle free. "That's not fair."

Cullen held tight, his hand tickling lower and lower, moving to his husbands navel, then back up his chest with a flat palm. "What am I to do with you?"

Sebastian smirked and looked to the side. "Teach me a lesson?"

"And how should that lesson be delivered, my Prince?"

"Please don't make me say anally out loud," Sebastian grimaced. 

Cullen's tickling hand lowered again, down the Prince's belly, through the fuzz there that lined down to his cock. He gave it one long, considerate stroke, watching Sebastian's expression as his tickling fingers wandered further, pressing against his entrance.

"Oh yes," he moaned, back arched, "This is a much better use of your writing hand."

Smiling, Cullen kissed his neck, and said "I doubt many will agree at the defense meeting tomorrow."

Not wanting to think about it and be pulled back to the desk by guilt, he pushed in and scissored his fingers, chest burning with desire as Sebastian cried out. 

"Fuck me."

With a smirk, and the smallest of chuckles, Cullen said "No." His hands tightened around Sebastian's wrists as the man began to struggle, moaning about his cock. 

Cullen did not obey, but buried his bent fingers deep, pulling ever hoarser moans from his lover, watching him squirm and beg until he came, crying Cullen's name. For a while after, he twitched and writhed still, wrists bound by Cullen's hand, cock pulsing seed onto his stomach. Only when he stopped, his panting now a gentle rhythm, did Cullen release him, lowering himself to kiss the undone man beneath him. 

"I love you, you awful man," he muttered into Sebastian's lips. 

"And I, you, Prince-Consort."


End file.
